1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing with a device for affixing an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components, in particular sensors, are used in the field of measuring technology, general control technology and also in particular in automobile technology. For reasons of simplicity, electronic components will be referred to below as sensors, although this does not exclude other electronic components. In an engine or a gearbox, the sensors are frequently exposed to aggressive media such as gear oil, high temperature fluctuations and high levels of mechanical stress. Here, they record values such as pressures, engine speeds or length dimensions. For this purpose, it is generally necessary to precisely adjust the position of the sensor to the part to be sensed, and to maintain this position over the entire working life of the sensor. Furthermore, a specific level of force may not be exceeded when affixing the sensor in its retainer, since the sensor is frequently pressure-sensitive and can be damaged when an excessive level of force is applied.
For this purpose, the sensors are surrounded by a housing, wherein the housing comprises a lower part and a lid, with both preferably made of synthetic material. Generally, the sensors in the lower part are retained in such a manner that they will not tilt, and are subsequently covered with a lid free from clearance for mechanical affixation. The lower part and the lid are then joined together in a form-fit or force-fit manner, or by material connection.
To date, this has been achieved for example either in combination with a system consisting of a latch and latch indentation on the lower part and on the lid with subsequent caulking of both parts, using either a hot or cold method. Instead of caulking, the lid can also be joined to the lower part using welding, whether by means of ultrasound or laser welding. Furthermore, there are applications wherein the lower part and the lid are joined together after the sensor has been inserted into the lower part by means of overall insert moulding.
The disadvantage with the housing to date is that a relatively large number of processes are required in order to manufacture them: the insertion of the sensor into the lower part, the covering of the sensor and simultaneous affixation of the sensor by the lid, and the subsequent completion of the overall join between the lower part and the lid. Furthermore, following completion, the lower part and the lid are permanently joined to each other.